


A Lesson in Diplomacy

by GirthMan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Leia Organa-centric, Loss of Virginity, Mirialans (Star Wars), Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Senator Leia Organa, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionSince the formation of the New Republic, Minister of State Leia Organa has been turning heads in the senate chamber.Her pretty face and sexy body end up giving her quite the advantage in the political field, and she's certainly not afraid to press that advantage when it comes down to it...
Relationships: Leia Organa & Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	A Lesson in Diplomacy

With the fall of the Empire and the institution of the New Republic as the ruling power of the galaxy, times were, in no unsure terms, _turbulent._ Stringent laws and discriminatory practices were abandoned in some places overnight. Policies were rewritten. Prisoners were freed. Celebrations swept across the stars planet by planet until the last remnants of the First Galactic Empire were cast into the shadows, brooding as little more than a bad memory.   
  
It didn’t take long for thousands of young, aspiring leaders to step up to fill the void left by the Empire. The New Republic’s founders, mostly former members of the Rebel Alliance, were glad for the enthusiasm. A great number of hopeful politicians, human or not, were granted seats in the newly-formed senate. Those who weren’t quite cut out for leadership positions still found themselves with plenty to do. Before long, the new capital of Hosnian Prime was a bustling hub of energy, teeming with a new generation of leaders eager to rebuild their galaxy in the wake of the Empire’s destructive occupation.   
  
Many of the New Republic’s fledgling policymakers found it quite difficult, however, to concentrate on policy while they were on the job. That was thanks in large part to one of the central figures of the New Republic, a founding member and the current Minister of State, Leia Organa.   
  
Leia was a born leader, and she was an expert at turning heads. Some claimed that this was due to her tenacity, her near _ferocity,_ when it came to politics. Most would admit, albeit with a blush on their cheeks, that it was Leia’s fiendishly-good looks that held their attention.   
  
Leia was young compared to most of the New Republic’s other leaders. Still only in her mid-twenties, she commanded a youthful air of devil-may-care energy and beauty, and she certainly wasn’t afraid to flaunt it. The young senator could easily silence a room with one look from her bright, brown eyes. She could accomplish the same, however, with little more than a playful flutter of her eyelashes. If all else failed, she might trace her finger around one of the twin buns she kept her cinnamon-brown hair styled in and offer a disarming smile. Leia boasted a pretty enough face to get herself out of almost any unfavorable situation, and she used that fact to her advantage more than once.   
  
Foregoing the stuffy formalwear most other Hosnian politicians seemed to prefer, Leia had captivated many a senate chamber of eager onlookers. She more often than not wore clothing more befitting a Rebel princess than an up and coming senator. A short, nearly sheer, white dress was her favorite. Easy to move in and even easier to flaunt herself in, the thin garment was more than able to accentuate the curves of her well-toned body. Clinging to her hips, her thick thighs were on full display, and the low cut showed off her ample cleavage. That simple dress proved to be Leia’s greatest weapon in the field of politics.   
  
Today was no different. Standing on a platform, slowly hovering around the center of the large rotunda of Hosnian Prime’s senatorial complex, Leia addressed the gathered delegates. A pleasant smile here, a doe-eyed glance there, and the young senator had the room practically eating out of her hand. Any proposal she floated was, more often than not, approved with a quick vote.   
  
Leia hoped to garner support - and votes - for herself so that she might fast track her plans for reconstruction. The vote needed to be unanimous, and she made quite a show during her plea to the other senators. Fanning herself, tugging _just_ enough on her dress to show off a tantalizing amount of her chest, she circled the room, delivering an impassioned speech that captured the attention of all in attendance…   
  
... _almost_ all…   
  
When it came time to cast votes, a lone delegate, a young Mirialan, failed to weigh in. She couldn’t, in good conscience, vote on something she knew nothing about, and, truth be told, she had _not_ been paying attention. Her focus had been solely on Leia’s body. The sway of her hips, the subtle bounce of her breasts, the soft plumpness of her lips, everything was simply too distracting. Squeezing her legs together, the Mirialan blushed, her pale-green face darkening as Leia looked her way, confused as to why her motion had been shot down by this lone representative.   
  
A recess was called, and Leia was quick to intercept the Mirialan. Without much of a chance to protest, the girl was led through the bustling halls of the complex by Leia, staggering to keep stride as she was pulled along by her wrist. Before she knew it, she was in Leia’s private quarters, twiddling her fingers nervously in front of her desk. Leia sighed, sank into her chair, motioning for her guest to have a seat as well.   
  
“So,” Leia began, leaning forward. “You’re our holdout.”   
  
Leia studied her guest closely. The Mirialan was young, probably younger than herself, Leia noted. Her violet eyed darted just about every which way except across the desk, and she seemed almost to hide behind her short, wavy, black hair. Her facial tattoos were, as far as most Mirialan designs went, fairly simple. Four little, black diamonds, like geometric freckles, dotted each cheek, just beneath her eyes. Leia caught her gaze for just long enough to give her a sly grin.   
  
The Mirialan blushed and glanced down, turning her gaze away from Leia’s. She folded her hands over her lap, softly biting her lip, afraid of what might come over her if she looked the gorgeous senator in the eye.   
  
Leia noticed her guest’s discomfort. With a smirk, she leaned back, tugging her dress down a bit. Her busty chest was practically spilling out of her clothes, bouncing and jiggling with each move she made. The Mirialan risked a glance up, but her gaze snapped right to Leia’s exposed cleavage.   
  
“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you,” Leia teased. “Sneaking those glances at me in the senate chamber… Pretending _not_ to stare at my chest…”   
  
To emphasize her point, Leia squeezed her arms together, squashing her breasts between them. Her cleavage swelled, her tits threatening to bounce right out of her dress at any moment.   
  
“ _S- Sorry!”_ the Mirialan squeaked, squeezing her legs together more tightly. “I didn’t mean to! It’s just…”   
  
She trailed off, not quite sure how she could possibly justify ogling a senator’s bosom, stacked though it may have been.   
  
“It’s okay,” Leia chuckled. “To be honest, it’s pretty nice to finally run into someone who’s not so… _shameless_ about it… What’s your name, kid?”   
  
“Telu, ma’am,” the Mirialan replied as politely as she could.   
  
“Please, just call me Leia,” Leia groaned. “I can’t _stand_ formalities…”   
  
She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back, resting her feet on her desk. She peeked over her crossed legs at Telu, studying her nervous expression.   
  
“Well, I guess I should lead with this,” Leia began. “No, you’re not in trouble, and _no,_ I’m not mad.”   
  
“That’s a relief,” Telu sighed, finally relaxing just a bit.   
  
Leia smirked, suddenly pushing herself out of her chair. She leaned over her desk, her heavy breasts loose in her silky top. Telu got quite an eyeful, if only for the few moments it took her to look away. Leia’s chest was nothing if not absolutely bountiful. Soft and plump, her breasts were nearly completely bared to Telu as her top slipped down a bit. The Mirialan got a brief glimpse of Leia’s big, pink areolae, and had been _sorely_ tempted to keep looking to see her nipples, but she managed to maintain at least a modicum of politeness.   
  
“ _So!”_ Leia chirped, ignoring the compromising position she had taken. “What is it going to take…”   
  
She pointed a finger at Telu, her lips curling into a playful smile.   
  
“For _you_ to change your vote?”   
  
Telu looked up and tilted her head. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, looking at Leia almost absentmindedly. Was this some sort of test? She couldn’t help but wonder. Perhaps she should just be honest and tell Leia that she had only failed to vote because she had been staring at her chest. That would probably make things worse, she thought. She was well and truly stuck on what she should do, so she decided to hear the senator out.   
  
“Well,” Telu began, a bit apprehensive. “What do you mean, exactly?”   
  
Leia couldn’t hope to contain her giddiness. Her smirk widened and her chest bounced as she strutted around her desk, swaying her hips exaggeratedly with each step. She walked over to Telu, tracing a path with her fingertips across the Mirialan’s chair. She made sure to ever so slightly brush against her guest’s arm, causing her to draw back.   
  
“There must be _something_ a person in my position can offer you,” Leia said. “You could have just about _anything_ you wanted…”   
  
Telu swallowed nervously. Something about Leia’s tone made her squirm in her chair. She simply shrugged, still not quite sure of the senator’s meaning. Leia smiled and turned, resting her hands on her hips as she walked to the window. Telu couldn’t help but stare at Leia’s round, bubbly behind, watching shamelessly as it swayed. Her dress was so tight, so scandalously short that Telu thought she might be able to steal a peek underneath if she were seated just a _bit_ lower.   
  
“It’s a _big_ galaxy,” Leia remarked, gazing out the window. “Isn’t there something I can get for such a lovely young woman like yourself?”   
  
She rested her hands on the transparisteel, leaning forward. Telu’s breath caught in her throat, her lips parting in a soft, quiet gasp as she was treated to the view she had been hoping for. Leia’s dress slid up slightly as its owner leaned forward. Her bare ass, round, juicy, and delightfully plump, was partially exposed now. Telu couldn’t possibly look away. She stared at Leia’s big, bubbly cheeks, noticing only after she had taken a nice, long look, that Leia wore no underwear. She could _just_ make out a hint of short-trimmed, brown hair between her thick thighs, concealing the one thing Telu _really_ wanted a look at.   
  
“Isn’t there something I could _do_ for you?” Leia finished, giving Telu a teasing glance over her shoulder.   
  
Telu mulled over possible responses carefully. Young and naive, she was uncertain if Leia’s words carried any sort of innuendo or if her current train of thought was the result of a misunderstanding. The more she stared at Leia’s butt, though, the less certain she was that this was a simple misunderstanding. She didn’t want to leave anything to chance, though. Swallowing nervously, Telu replied.   
  
“Th- That really isn’t necessary,” the Mirialan stammered. “I can just vote when we reconvene. Otherwise, I… It would feel like…”   
  
“Like a bribe?” Leia asked, finishing for her. “Oh, sweetie… You’ve got a _lot_ to learn if you want to be successful in politics…”   
  
She turned from the window, not bothering to tug her dress down, and strolled back over to Telu. She slipped behind the Mirialan, leaning forward, letting her big, busty breasts rest on her head as she gently rubbed her shoulders.   
  
“You can _say_ you’ll give me your vote all you want,” Leia said, her voice soft and honeyed. “But without some sort of exchange, _I_ don’t have any sort of guarantee, do I?”   
  
Telu was blushing hard, her cheeks burning. The feeling of Leia’s soft bust on her head was too much for her to bear. She felt her pants getting tight. She clenched her fists, pursing her lips and whining softly as she struggled to control herself.   
  
“ _Or,”_ Leia said, suddenly stepping between her desk and Telu. “I could just draw up a little agreement and ask you to sign… Now _where_ did I put that datapad?”   
  
Telu breathed a soft sigh of relief. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for politics, she thought, if _this_ was what things were really like behind the scenes. Still, to get just another glimpse of Leia’s juicy behind…   
  
Telu’s jaw dropped as she lifted her head. Her eyes went wide, and the stiffness between her legs strained hard and hot against her pants. Leia was bent over in front of her, rummaging around in her desk. Her dress had hiked all the way up, fully revealing everything underneath. Her thick bubble butt jiggled and rippled as she moved, bouncing with even the slightest of movements. Between her well-toned thighs, nestled under a neatly-trimmed patch of hair, her puffy, pink pussy lay bare, completely out in the open for Telu to see.   
  
Telu was through caring about being caught looking. She was done being polite. She was done pretending she wasn’t incredibly attracted to Leia. She had been lusting after the hot, young senator for too long to throw away an opportunity like this. She couldn’t help herself any longer.   
  
“ _Hmmm,_ maybe it’s in _here,”_ Leia mused to herself in a singsong voice as she made a show of searching her desk drawers. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find a datapad, would you, Telu?”   
  
Telu pushed herself up, practically leaping out of her chair. She stood behind Leia, staring down at her plump, cushiony ass, her shaky hands hovering just inches above the irresistibly-soft flesh. Her erection pulsed, tenting her pants. Pre-cum leaked through the fabric of her clothing. She was _so_ close now to the object of her desires. All she had to do was reach out…   
  
“ _Oh!”_ Leia squeaked, her head pivoting to look at Telu.   
  
The Mirialan’s trembling, green hands had come down on Leia’s ass. Her fingers squished into the soft, bubbly flesh of her behind. She squeezed, gasping at how plush and plump Leia’s butt was. Her cock, still straining against her pants, rested between Leia’s cheeks. The fabric was stained with her arousal, which leaked through as her cock pumped it out. Leia smirked, grinning as smugly as a Loth-cat, a mischievous twinkle in her soft, brown eyes.   
  
“Well, _that’s_ certainly not a datapad,” she teased. “But if I had to guess…”   
  
She rolled her hips, grinding her bottom against Telu’s erection. Telu gasped shakily, a hot squirt of pre-cum making it through her pants and splashing onto Leia’s lower back.   
  
“I’d say you’ve decided to take me up on my little proposition,” Leia purred. “So, what do you say, kid? Have we reached an… _understanding?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her voice was low and husky, breathier and lustier than anything Telu had ever heard. The Mirialan almost didn’t know what had gotten into herself. Now that she had made her move, though, it was too late to go back. She squeezed Leia’s big, plump ass and nodded, thrusting gently against her.   
  
“If I can have you,” Telu gasped. “I’ll do _anything_ you want…”   
  
“ _Perfect.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Leia spun around. Before she could so much as yelp in surprise, Telu was back in her chair, pushed down by Leia. The senator stood over her, staring down with a gaze that could be described only as _predatory._ Telu swallowed, a lump forming in her throat as she stared back, her gentle, purple eyes wavering in the face of Leia’s hungry gaze.   
  
Leia looked Telu up and down, smirking at how desperately the young Mirialan’s erection was twitching. Telu was slim, perhaps even a bit small for her age. She was a few missed meals shy of bony, thought Leia, though there was something appealing about her slender frame. She would be downright _adorable_ naked, Leia mused with a smirk. To see her with nothing but the freckle-like tattoos and a heavy blush on her cheeks, shy and trembling in anticipation, was something Leia _needed._   
  
“Now, then,” Leia breathed, kneeling in front of Telu. “Since we’ve come to an agreement… Why don’t we get to _know_ each other?”   
  
She licked her lips, playfully tracing her finger around one of her hair buns. Her free hand came to rest on Telu’s knee and slowly crept up her inner thigh. The Mirialan leaned back, breathing shakily at Leia’s playful, teasing touch. The senator’s fingers practically danced over the fabric of her pants, sliding up, up, up all the way to the throbbing tent at her crotch. Telu’s eyes, however, never strayed from Leia’s chest.   
  
Leia’s low-cut dress was doing a very poor job of keeping her covered now. Her top had slipped a bit lower, and most of her bust was totally exposed. Her areolae, big, soft, and pink, peeked out from behind the silky white fabric. Her nipples had stiffened, and stood firm against her dress. Telu thought it almost unfair for the dress to be covering _anything_ at this point. Leia’s clothes were more of an accessory to her teasing now than any sort of practical covering.   
  
“Sorry, are _these_ distracting you?” Leia giggled.   
  
She shook her chest, causing her tits to bounce. Her breasts jiggled beneath her dress, her cleavage rippling in a tantalizing display. Telu whined softly at the teasing, a big spurt of pre-cum oozing through her pants.   
  
Leia’s hand finally reached its destination. Her fingers slipped up Telu’s shaft, finally touching its warmth through her pants. Leia couldn’t help but purr excitedly. She was eager to free Telu’s shaft and steal a taste. She wondered how big it was, but only for a moment. Leia was quick to tug Telu’s pants down, drawing a soft, sharp gasp out of the Mirialan.   
  
“Oh, _my!”_ Leia squeaked excitedly. “Look at _you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Starry-eyed, Leia fawned over Telu’s big, throbbing cock. It pulsed needily, twitching with excitement as it sprang free. It was easily half a foot long, and fresh, hot pre dribbled from the dark, viridian tip, running down the smooth, pale-green skin of the shaft. Leia’s fingers wrapped around the thick member, giving it a gentle, exploratory squeeze.   
  
“ _Ah!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Telu’s gasp caught Leia off-guard. The senator cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. Her lips curled upward as she understood what was happening. She slowly, gently stroked Telu, teasing her hand up and down the quivering Mirialan’s hard, throbbing cock.   
  
“Don’t tell me,” Leia tittered. “Is this your first time?”   
  
Telu blushed, but didn’t deny it. She nodded bashfully, biting her lip as a thick spurt of arousal squirted from her tip and ran down Leia’s fingers.   
  
“Well, then,” Leia purred, releasing Telu’s cock. “Why don’t you get more familiar with me? Take some time to explore… Warm me up a bit…”   
  
She stood and leaned back against her desk, coaxing Telu toward her with a curled finger and a seductive smile. Telu was quick to follow, especially so once Leia finally tugged her top down. Leia’s plump, bountiful breasts spilled free, bouncing and jiggling as they were bared. Her big, juicy, pink nipples were incredibly enticing, but Telu found her cleavage impossible to resist. The Mirialan threw herself into Leia’s arms, clutching her backside as she buried her face in her chest.   
  
Telu kissed and licked her way out of Leia’s bosom, gradually working her way back and forth across her tits. She stroked her thighs and squeezed her behind, her tongue dragging its way over the soft flesh of her breasts and toward her nipples. Her mossy-green lips finally reached their goal, and sealed tightly around one of Leia’s stiff, pink nipples. Leia moaned softly, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as Telu sucked her nipple. The Mirialan’s tongue swished in circles around the big, pink nub, ticking it terribly.   
  
Telu’s hands roamed the rest of Leia’s body, exploring freely all across the silky surface of her dress and beneath. She slipped a hand into the senator’s clothes and cupped her bottom as it lifted off the desk. Her fingers sank into the fat of Leia’s butt, squishing and squeezing playfully. She felt up her thighs, marveling at how simultaneously soft and firm they seemed. Her body was well-toned. She was soft, curvy, and strong all at once thanks to the years she spent with the Rebellion.   
  
Leia let Telu explore a little while longer. She could feel the Mirialan’s cock rubbing against her thigh. She could feel her pulse, her desire, throbbing hot and hard against her soft, rosy, alabaster skin. She rolled her hips, delighting in the moan she received in response from Telu.   
  
“ _Ooh,_ you’re _so_ excited, aren’t you?” Leia breathed in a husky voice.   
  
“ _Y- Yes!”_ Telu whimpered, thrusting against Leia’s thigh. “You f- feel so _good!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I can make you feel even _better,”_ Leia teased, placing a hand on Telu’s petite chest. “Sit back down, sweetie… You’re going to _love_ this…”   
  
With a gentle push, she eased the Mirialan back into the chair. Telu sat with her legs spread, her cock throbbing eagerly as she stared at Leia’s bare chest. Leia got back down on her knees, kneeling right in front of the chair between Telu’s slender legs. She pushed Telu’s thighs just a bit further apart before sliding her hands back up to her cock, her fingers wrapping snugly around its shaft.   
  
Leia kept her gaze turned upward, her eyes locked with Telu’s as she leaned forward. She wanted to see every little bit of the virgin Mirialan’s expression during what was about to happen. Her tongue slid out from between her lips, a little bead of drool leaking from the tip. She pressed her tongue, warm and wet, against the underside of Telu’s shaft and licked, dragging her way slowly upwards.   
  
“ _Ooohhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Telu nearly melted into her chair. The hot, slippery touch of Leia’s tongue was simply heavenly. She shuddered as Leia licked her tip, lapping up a dollop of pre-cum. Leia kissed her way back down, peppering Telu’s cock with little smooches, giggling softly as she went. She nuzzled the Mirialan’s stiff, green member, rubbing her cheek against it, stroking and caressing it lovingly.   
  
Telu had no time to prepare herself for the pleasure that was to come. Leia’s lips were around her before she knew what happened. The busty senator sealed her lips tight, enveloping Telu’s cock in a pleasant, wet prison. She started bobbing her head, still staring up at the Mirialan, her big, brown eyes fixed in a lusty, seductive stare. She _knew_ how good she was at sucking cock, and she wasn’t about to hide that fact from Telu.   
  
Leia moaned and slurped noisily as she sucked, her cheeks hollowing each time she pulled her head back. She stroked Telu’s shaft at the base and fondled her balls, gently squeezing and kneading her tight, green purse. Her pouty lips were sealed vacuum-tight around the Mirialan, and inside her mouth, her tongue worked its way around and around, running wet, teasing circuits around Telu’s sensitive glans. Every movement, every flick of her tongue, every drag of her lips was made with the sole purpose of sucking a load out of Telu, milking her virgin balls dry.   
  
“ _I_ _\- I c- can’t- AHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Telu squirmed desperately as she whimpered, her nails digging into the armrests of her chair. She was simply overwhelmed by pleasure. Her body tensed up, refusing to obey her. Her toes curled, her lips parted, and soft, frantic gasps issued from her mouth. The blush on her tattooed cheeks was intense, and she could feel her balls pulsing and churning in Leia’s hand, eager to unload _all_ the hot, fresh cum inside.   
  
Leia hummed and purred around Telu, taking note of the Mirialan’s oncoming climax. She knew the girl couldn’t last much longer. She stroked and sucked faster, expertly bobbing her head, squeezing Telu’s shaft, and groping her balls. She felt the heat in Telu’s core building and building, pulsing and throbbing in her mouth more and more intensely before a sudden rush of warmth suddenly released.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Telu’s voice came out as little more than a strained whimper. She had meant to scream, but the ecstasy she felt was too intense. The all-consuming pleasure of her orgasm turned her vision white. Her hips bucked and her cock throbbed as she squirted her load into Leia’s mouth. The senator didn’t flinch. She stroked Telu through her climax, gently squeezing and kneading as she slurped, gingerly coaxing every last drop out of the Mirialan. It was over in just moments, but Telu, breathless and shivering, felt as though her orgasm had dragged on forever. She slumped into the chair, panting heavily as Leia drew back with a mouthful of fresh semen.   
  
“Th- That… was… _wow!”_ Telu gasped. “I’ve n- never… felt anything so… _intense!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Leia smirked. She tapped Telu’s knee, drawing the Mirialan’s attention downward. Leia opened her lips wide, swishing her tongue around the thick, white pool of cum she held in her mouth. She sealed her lips after a moment and, with one big, loud _gulp,_ swallowed everything down. She opened her mouth one more time, letting her tongue hang out to show Telu nothing was left of her hot, fat load.   
  
“ _All_ gone!” Leia chirped playfully. “That was quite a lot, though! I’m sure I didn’t get _everything,_ did I?”   
  
Telu chuckled sheepishly. Her cock, still hard as could be, throbbed, as if in response to Leia’s question. A little bead of leftover cum dribbled out of the tip, only to be lapped up by Leia. The senator was quick to get back in position, leaning forward between Telu’s thighs. This time, however, she wanted to make things a bit more intense for the Mirialan.   
  
“Maybe we should just make sure,” Leia purred, easing her chest forward. “Let’s see if I can milk a little bit more out of you…”   
  
Telu leaned her head back, her gasps turning to soft sighs of pleasure as her cock was sandwiched between Leia’s big, soft breasts. Leia squeezed her tits together, squishing Telu’s shaft between them, giggling playfully as she rubbed the Mirialan’s erection. Her soft, pillowy mounds swallowed up Telu’s cock, the stiff, green shaft disappearing almost entirely within her cleavage. Only her tip, that sensitive, emerald nub of flesh, stuck out. Leia leaned down and gave it a lick, dragging the tip of her tongue back and forth along Telu’s wet little slit.   
  
Leia hummed and purred, her tongue running circles around Telu’s glans as the Mirialan gasped and sighed. Telu had never felt anything so perfect before. Squished between Leia’s big, pillowy tits, her cock was awash in pleasure. Her tip was wet with Leia’s saliva, and her shaft was warm and snug between her breasts, gently massaged into a state of luxurious bliss.   
  
“ _Mmmwah!_ So delicious,” Leia cooed, pressing her lips to the underside of Telu’s glans for a gentle kiss. “This is what you’ve _always_ wanted from me, isn’t it?”   
  
She squeezed her tits together and slid her bust up and down. Telu shuddered as her shaft was taken in by Leia’s cleavage, her cock disappearing completely before sliding back out.   
  
“You wanted to fuck my _big…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Another slow, deliberate motion from Leia drew a shaky gasp out of Telu.   
  
“ _Soft…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Again, Leia squeezed the Mirialan’s member. A spurt of pre-cum gushed out from her cleavage. She paused for just a moment, rubbing her tits around Telu’s cock, smearing it with its own arousal.   
  
“ _Juicy_ breasts… didn’t you?”   
  
There was, of course, no denying it. Telu, along with every other senator with a functioning penis, had _sorely_ lusted after Leia from the moment they laid eyes on her. The only difference was that Telu, as far as she knew, was the only one lucky enough to progress from not-so-sneaky peeks to _this._ She still couldn’t be quite sure that she wasn’t dreaming.   
  
Leia put the Mirialan’s doubts to rest in short order. She swallowed up Telu’s tip, sealing the sensitive, green flesh snugly away between her plump, pink lips. She sucked and slurped, her tongue flicking the underside of Telu’s glans as she fucked her shaft between her jiggling tits. Telu panted, gasping hard for each breath as she reflexively started to roll her hips. She thrust into Leia’s plush cleavage, lightheaded from the pleasure she was lost in. Her cock was incredibly sensitive, overstimulated by the busty senator. She couldn’t hold back, and in even less time than it took her to reach her first climax, Telu came.   
  
“ _MMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Leia’s eyes widened in surprise, but she took Telu’s squirts in stride. She hadn’t expected the Mirialan to cum so quickly, but, in all fairness, few could have lasted even as long as she had sandwiched between such perfect tits. Leia pumped her breasts up and down, bobbing her head as she used her bosom to jerk Telu’s load out. She sucked and gulped, drinking every shot as it came, greedily swallowing every drop down as she drained Telu’s balls. The hard, green cock between her tits gradually stopped twitching and settled down, pulsing gently as it rested in the creamy, soft valley of Leia’s bosom.   
  
Leia pulled back slowly, her lips maintaining their seal around Telu’s glans for as long as possible until, with a soft _pop,_ she released the Mirialan’s spent cock. She leaned back, staring longingly at the still-hard shaft and giving her young partner a chance to catch her breath.   
  
Telu’s eyes were half-lidded, violet pools of pure bliss. Her lips had stretched into a pleasant smile, and her body wouldn’t stop trembling excitedly. The ache between her legs had only built with each of her two orgasms, and, the more she thought about Leia’s wonderful body, the more she hoped that the day would never end. Her cock twitched as she finally lifted her head with a groan, moving to stand so she could clean herself up a bit. She wasn’t given the chance, however.   
  
Leia was on top of Telu before the Mirialan knew what was happening. Straddled by Leia’s big, juicy thighs, she was pinned to her chair and swiftly silenced as Leia locked lips with her. She managed only a surprised, muffled squeak as her first kiss was taken, stolen away by Leia’s probing, wet tongue and soft, warm lips. She closed her eyes after a moment, letting Leia kiss her deep and long as she sank into the pleasant feeling. Her deep-green lips moved very little. It was Leia’s, plump, pink, and pouty, which dominated the kiss.   
  
Telu found her tongue entwined by Leia’s, wrapped up in a wet embrace within her mouth. She kissed her back as well as she could, unsure of exactly _how_ to return the busty senator’s gesture. She clumsily kissed Leia, groping at her big, juicy bottom and swishing her tongue against the senator’s. She could feel Leia’s thighs rubbing against her cock. She could feel something else, too. Something warm was pressing against her. Something soft and wet was rubbing her shaft, pushing firmly against her stiff cock.   
  
Leia broke the kiss with a heavy gasp, her breath escaping her lips in a puff of steam. She stared into Telu’s bright, violet eyes, gently tracing the Mirialan’s lips with her fingertip. She smiled warmly, but she couldn’t conceal the hungry, lustful blaze in her soft, brown eyes. She kept grinding on Telu until she was sure the Mirialan couldn’t take it any longer. She could feel the virgin senator’s cock twitching and pulsing desperately, as if begging for attention. Leia fully intended on giving it the attention it so craved, but only after a _bit_ more teasing…   
  
“Are you excited?” Leia breathed, her voice soft and low.   
  
“Yes,” Telu gasped in response. “I’m _so_ excited…”   
  
“ _Mmm,_ I’ll bet you are,” Leia chirped playfully, thrusting against Telu. “Look how _hard_ you are for me!”   
  
Leia rolled her hips, the plump, wet lips of her pussy gliding along the underside of Telu’s hot, stiff cock. She couldn’t help but let out a moan, barely able to conceal her excitement at having the Mirialan inside her. She leaned in close, breathing her next words in a whisper into Telu’s ear.   
  
“You want me to take your virginity, don’t you?”   
  
“ _Yes,”_ Telu answered without hesitation.   
  
Leia smirked and lifted her hips. She reached between her thighs, her fingers wrapping, one by one, around Telu’s firm shaft. She held the Mirialan’s virgin cock, pointing it upward, aiming its tip at the lips of her pussy. With her free hand, she spread her sex, parting the puffy, pink petals of her womanhood to reveal her dripping-wet inner folds. A strand of arousal leaked from her cunt and rolled down Telu’s cock. It was clear that she was just as eager, if not more, as the Mirialan.   
  
“I hope you’re ready,” Leia giggled. “I always _love_ seeing the look on a virgin’s face when they slide into my pussy for the first time…”   
  
She lowered her hips, stopping _just_ short of Telu’s cockhead. She held her position, tantalizingly close to letting the Mirialan penetrate her. Her fingers brushed ever so slightly against Telu’s glans, and the Mirialan whined. She was so close to being inside of Leia, but the senator wasn’t about to just _give_ herself to the inexperienced young woman.   
  
“Beg for it,” Leia demanded, swaying her hips. “You have to _earn_ me.”   
  
“ _Please,”_ Telu begged, trying to thrust against Leia. “I- I’ve never needed anything so badly before!”   
  
Leia purred softly, inching her hips just a little bit lower. Her plump, juicy pussy lips touched Telu’s cockhead, but she stopped there. The Mirialan could feel her warmth now, pulsing against the tip of her desperate, virgin member. Another whimper escaped her lips. She had never wanted someone like she wanted Leia. All the dreadfully boring senate meetings spent fantasizing about her body, all the restless nights dreaming of fucking her were now so _close_ to being a reality.   
  
“Please, please, _please_ let me fuck you!” Telu squealed, her voice dripping with lust and desperation. “I’ll do anything! _Anything!_ Just _take_ me!”   
  
“ _That’s_ more like it,” Leia chuckled.   
  
With a grunt, she dropped her hips. Telu gasped, her voice wavering as her cock sank into Leia’s folds. She penetrated the busty senator with a breathless, drawn-out moan, clutching Leia’s big, juicy behind for dear life as she bottomed out inside her. She could feel Leia’s insides twitching and flexing around her. She could feel her pulse, her warmth, her wetness enveloping her virgin shaft, squeezing and rubbing it as if to beg for a good fucking.   
  
Leia wasn’t one to beg, however. She _took_ what she wanted, and Telu was no exception. She started to roll her hips, moaning with each thrust. Her tits bounced, and her big, bubbly ass rippled while she fucked the young Mirialan. Her cheeks were flushed pink with lust, practically casting a glow against Telu’s green, tattooed cheeks. She drove her hips with skill that could only come from experience, riding Telu with fervor the young senator couldn’t hope to match.   
  
Telu awkwardly bucked her hips in time with Leia’s movements, gasping heavily as she tried to keep up. She hadn’t pictured her first time going anything like _this,_ and she _certainly_ hadn’t imagined that Minister Leia Organa would be the one to take her virginity. Here she was, though, pinned to her chair, blushing like the virgin she was, her fingers sinking into Leia’s fat ass while the busty, lusty senator rode her cock like it was a Bordok. Not in her wildest fantasies did she ever imagine that this would _actually_ happen to her.   
  
Telu didn’t bother dwelling on her thoughts for long. For now, she wanted to live in the moment. She let Leia take charge, relaxing and letting the senator ride her. Leia was eager to take over, fucking Telu into the chair. Each thrust of her hips jostled the seat beneath Telu, threatening to tip it over. When Telu unexpectedly lurched forward and locked lips with Leia, that was exactly what happened.   
  
Thrown off-balance by the Mirialan’s sudden move, Leia leaned forward a bit too far. Her overcorrection sent Telu and the chair she sat on tumbling backwards. The Mirialan landed on her back with a yelp, startled but unharmed. Leia landed on top of her with a loud cry of pleasure, speared deep by Telu’s hard cock. She had landed squarely on the Mirialan’s erection, and she could feel it pulsing inside her deepest reaches. Telu’s balls throbbed eagerly against Leia’s pussy lips, desperate to pump a load into the senator’s cunt.   
  
Leia didn’t let the fall slow her down one bit. The moment she landed, she started thrusting again, slamming her hips down with each roll of her hips. Telu decided it best to stay down, lying on her back and letting Leia do _all_ the work this time. Leia leaned down, arched her back, and started fucking Telu in earnest.   
  
Telu hadn’t thought that Leia’s movements could get any more intense. She was _very_ wrong. Now, doubled over and pinning the Mirialan to the floor, Leia was in the perfect position to _really_ dominate her lithe, green-skinned catch. She fucked herself fast and hard on Telu’s thick, young cock. Wet _slaps_ quickly filled the room as Leia drilled telu, grunting and gasping as pleasure swelled in her curvy body. Telu could only lie there and take it, her mouth agape and her eyes wide as new, incredible sensations coursed through her system.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_ F- _FUCK!”_ Leia grunted. “It’s b- been _too_ l- long!”   
  
She practically lunged at Telu’s face, dragging her tongue from the Mirialan’s chin up to her cheek tattoo.   
  
“ _Mmmfff…_ so _big!”_ Leia moaned. “I- I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this from me!”   
  
She bit her lip and shivered, straightening herself up on Telu. Leia closed her eyes and folded her hands behind her head, leaning back and grinding on the Mirialan’s cock. It had been a long time since she’d had such a good lay. She _needed_ this, and, no matter how well she kept up her illusion of composure, she was quickly losing herself to the wonderful, fat cock lodged in her pussy.   
  
Telu grasped Leia’s waist as the senator humped her. She was getting close now. Her breaths came in short, shallow gasps. Every moment was a battle to hold back. She didn’t want this to end. She _desperately_ didn’t want this to end. The building surge of white-hot pleasure in her core, however, wasn’t about to let itself be stopped. Leia’s eager, firm grinding saw to that.   
  
“L- _Leia!”_ Telu gasped. “I- I can’t h- hold it!”   
  
Leia doubled her efforts, excited to no end by the Mirialan’s quickly-approaching orgasm. She bounced on Telu’s cock, her fat tits jiggling wildly as she rode her. With her mouth open in a silent, blissful moan, she came, slamming her hips down one last time.   
  
“ _AAAHHH! IN- INSIDE ME!”_ Leia cried desperately. “ _CUM WITH ME! CUM INSIDE!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Telu gasped sharply, her eyes rolling back as she was overtaken by ecstasy. The rhythmic, orgasmic clenching of Leia’s inner walls sent her over the edge. She dug her fingers into Leia’s soft thighs, holding on desperately as she came with the busty, shivering senator.   
  
Telu’s cock pulsed inside of Leia, twitching and throbbing as it spewed thick, hot ropes of cum deep inside. Telu had never felt such incredible pleasure before. There was something primal about this. Something ancient and feral awoke inside of her as she shot her load into Leia’s womb. She gritted her teeth and growled, willing herself to move. She thrust her hips up, lifting Leia off the floor a bit. Leia yelped in surprise, still taken by the glow of her climax, as Telu fucked herself through the rest of her orgasm.   
  
The young Mirialan groaned as she thrust her hips rhythmically against Leia. Each shot of fresh spunk to escape her cock was accompanied by a firm, forceful stroke. She pumped and pumped until she had nothing left, pouring every last drop of semen deep, deep into Leia’s tight, juicy pussy. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she collapsed onto her back, panting heavily. Leia slumped over on top of her, resting her head against her flat chest. The two stayed like that for some time, both breathing heavily as they recovered from their intense, shared climax.   
  
“That was _amazing,”_ Leia finally whispered. “You’re like an animal when you get going, aren’t you?”   
  
“Th- That was the most _incredible_ thing,” Telu said, still awestruck by the experience. “ _Ever.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Leia chuckled softly and raised her hips, finally letting Telu pull out. The Mirialan’s big, green cock was incredibly enough, _still_ hard and twitching. Coated with Leia’s wetness and her own leftover cum, Telu’s shaft throbbed eagerly, ready for more.   
  
Leia gasped softly as she caught sight of Telu’s stiff member. She was amazed. She had never been with anyone with _this_ much stamina before. It seemed a shame to let it go to waste. Maybe, she thought, she could spare a _little_ more time to test the young Mirialan’s limits…   
  
Leia spread her pussy with two fingers, sighing as Telu’s thick load leaked out of her. She hadn’t been filled like that in quite some time, and it felt incredible as Telu’s gooey cum slowly oozed from her freshly-fucked hole. She rolled off of her partner and stood, glancing down at Telu over her shoulder.   
  
“You know,” Leia began, a playful edge to her voice. “We’ve still got plenty of time before we need to be anywhere…”   
  
She bent over, planting her hands on her rear. Telu’s eyes widened at the sight of Leia’s behind. The senator spread her cheeks, parting her big, juicy, fleshy pillows to show off her tight, pink, puckered asshole. She winked at Telu, and the Mirialan hurried to her feet, scrambling off the floor.   
  
“Well, aren’t you an eager one!” Leia laughed. “You like my butt _that_ much?”   
  
“Definitely!” Telu replied, nodding. “Can… Can I touch it?”   
  
“Sweetie,” Leia began in a husky tone. “You can do _whatever_ you want to it…”   
  
She leaned over her desk, shaking her ass at Telu. Her cheeks bounced and jiggled enticingly, and the Mirialan needed no further prompting. Telu got behind Leia and grabbed a big, soft handful of butt, squeezing her cheeks firmly between her fingers.   
  
Leia moaned softly as Telu fondled her. She leaned against her desk, bending over to give the young Mirialan full access to her behind. Telu took full advantage of what Leia had offered her. She kneaded the senator’s plump cheeks, spreading her butt and marveling at how soft and _big_ it was. Truth be told, most of her time as a senator had probably been spent staring at Leia’s behind, wishing her dress would somehow hike up. She didn’t have to wish for anything of the sort now, however. Now, Leia was _hers._ _  
_ _  
_ Telu groped and squeezed to her heart’s content. No matter how much she grabbed, no matter how much of Leia’s fat, juicy butt she played with, she still gasped at the way her fingers squished into her cheeks. The Mirialan was beside herself. She wanted Leia more badly than ever before, and now that she could have her, she hardly knew what to do. She decided to take things a bit slowly for now. Stepping forward, she slid her cock between Leia’s buttcheeks, sandwiching herself between the big, plump mounds.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ Just teasing?” Leia asked playfully. “I hope you don’t decide to burn out _now…”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m just getting started,” Telu replied confidently.   
  
She gave Leia’s ass a firm slap. The senator yelped in surprise, her butt rippling from the force of Telu’s smack. Leia chuckled and rested her head on her desk, smirking at how quickly the young Mirialan had built up so much confidence.   
  
Telu started grinding without delay. She sighed at the sensation of her wet cock sliding between Leia’s cheeks. She found her rhythm quickly enough, gently thrusting into the valley of Leia’s big, juicy ass. She swore that this must have been heaven. Nothing, she thought, could _possibly_ compare to the soft squeeze of Leia’s butt around her shaft.   
  
Telu’s wet, green cock slid easily back and forth against Leia’s plump, peachy bottom. Each thrust caused a little ripple in the senator’s behind, which jiggled almost comically with even the slightest movement. Telu fell into a steady rhythm before long, picking up her pace. Her breathing quickened, and before long, she was pumping away, fucking Leia’s ass-cleavage as if it were the most natural thing in the world.   
  
“You’re a quick learner,” Leia remarked, pleasantly surprised at the steady pace of Telu’s strokes. “I should have known a cutie like you would be such a natural…”   
  
Telu grinned and squeezed Leia’s ass in response. She squished her cheeks together tightly around her cock, groaning at the increased resistance she was now thrusting against. It was quickly becoming hard, in spite of her impressive stamina, to contain herself. She was panting and moaning openly now, plainly broadcasting the swelling pleasure that built moment by moment in her core.   
  
“Your ass is _unbelievable!”_ Telu moaned, giving Leia a hard _smack._ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Ooh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Leia squeaked at Telu’s slap, reflexively tensing up. Telu gasped sharply as Leia’s cheeks squeezed her cock. Leia took notice, burying her face in the crook of her arm to hide her smug grin.   
  
Leia rolled her hips against Telu, grinding in time with her movements. She flexed her butt, squeezing the Mirialan’s shaft as it slid back and forth between her cheeks. Telu was hopelessly lost to her arousal now. Her lips parted, quivering, and she let out a shaky, drawn-out gasp as Leia’s flexing drove her to her limit.   
  
Telu thrust in a quick, staccato rhythm, desperately pumping her hips as she surrendered to pleasure. She groaned, clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut as she gave Leia one last, firm thrust. A big ripple went through Leia’s cheeks as Telu’s hips _smacked_ against her. The Mirialan shuddered, holding her position as she climaxed.   
  
Thick, hot ropes of cum burst from Telu’s swelling, green glans. Her cock pulsed between Leia’s chubby buttcheeks, twitching in its cozy, warm nook. She unloaded all over Leia’s back, painting her rosy, peachy skin with pearly-white strands of semen. Telu bit her lip, shivering all through her orgasm. She stood on her toes, thrusting as far between Leia’s cheeks as she could until she was totally spent. She staggered back, one last glob of jizz dripping from her tip and splattering onto the floor.   
  
“ _Hmm…_ That felt like a _lot,”_ Leia remarked, peering over her shoulder at the mess Telu had made. “I hope you still have some left to give me…”   
  
She bounced her butt, jiggling and shaking her cheeks at Telu. The winded Mirialan caught her breath and returned Leia’s gesture with a cocky grin. She smacked the senator across the ass, spread her cheeks, and knelt behind her.   
  
“ _Oh, my!”_   
  
Leia bit her lip and closed her eyes, moaning and shivering as Telu buried her face between her cheeks. The Mirialan’s nose was pressed right up against her tightly-puckered butthole, and she could feel her blindly, desperately licking her, lapping at her taint.   
  
“Now _this_ is what you’ve _really_ been after all along,” Leia teased. “Isn’t it?”   
  
She shook her butt, rubbing her pucker against Telu’s nose.   
  
“ _Mmph! Mmf-hmm!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The Mirialan’s reply was muffled, but unmistakably affirmative. She licked and sniffed eagerly, pushing her nose as firmly as she could against Leia’s tight little asshole. Her tongue slowly but surely dragged its way up Leia’s taint. She savored her taste, the little hints of sweat and her own leftover spunk making her head spin with arousal. When she finally reached her goal, she tucked right in without a moment’s hesitation. _This_ was what she daydreamed about, and _finally,_ she could experience it for herself.   
  
Telu’s eyes rolled back as she got her first taste of Leia’s asshole. She moaned shamelessly, her tongue circling the senator’s tight, pink ring. She was as eager as could be, sniffing and moaning between each lick, the salty-sweetness of Leia’s snugly-puckered flesh practically driving her insane.   
  
Leia had definitely picked up on Telu’s intense lust for her ass, and she capitalized accordingly. She backed herself into the Mirialan’s face, squashing the green-skinned girl firmly against her bubble butt. Buried between the senator’s wonderfully-plump cheeks, Telu was right where she wanted to be, and she went right along with each and every one of Leia’s movements.   
  
Telu’s tongue pushed its way past the tight muscles of Leia’s O-ring, drawing a shaky gasp out of the stacked senator. The young Mirialan moaned between slurps as she thrust her tongue in and out of Leia’s hole, plunging deeper and deeper with each lick. She swished her tongue around, running the wet, probing muscle in circles around the entrance of Leia’s backside.   
  
Leia shuddered and moaned at the attention Telu gave her ass. Her pussy, still leaking the Mirialan’s load, was dripping already. Her arousal trickled down her thick inner thighs, running over her smooth, soft skin in glistening little rivulets. She was enjoying this just as much as Telu, and she almost didn’t want the foreplay to end. Her desire to be _filled,_ though, far outweighed her wish that she could stay here being rimmed forever.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh…_ T- Telu, sweetie,” Leia gasped, her toes curling as Telu’s tongue swirled around inside of her. “ _Mmmfff…_ I c- can’t _take_ it any longer!”   
  
She bounced her behind, sending Telu staggering back a step. Her juicy butt jiggled enticingly, her cheeks rippling.   
  
“Get back there and _fuck_ me!” Leia begged. “Stick that _big,_ green cock up my ass and fuck me _out!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Telu was more than eager to oblige. She stroked herself as she got back into position, gently squeezing the base of her stiff, throbbing shaft. She was, finally, starting to feel a bit fatigued, and guessed that this would be the last round she could go for the day. If that was the case, she decided, she was going to make it count.   
  
Telu gave Leia’s ass a nice, hard _smack,_ leaving a red handprint on one of her bubbly, peachy cheeks. She stroked her cock and pressed the tip against Leia’s puckered-up anus, holding her breath as she slowly eased her hips forward. Leia bit her lip, squealing softly in anticipation as she felt her asshole beginning to give way, gradually flexing open around Telu’s cockhead. With just a little more pressure, the Mirialan would slip inside.   
  
Telu grunted as she gave a firm thrust, pushing her hips forward. Leia cried out, shivering as she was penetrated by the Mirialan. Telu’s fat, green cock slid all the way into Leia in a single thrust, plunging almost effortlessly deep into her tight asshole. Telu had to pause for a moment after bottoming out to compose herself. She had never been so excited before, and she was almost worried that she would cum too quickly if she started fucking Leia right away.   
  
“ _Ah! Aaahhh… S- Soo BIG!”_ Leia gasped, tightly clutching the edge of her desk. “ _Ooohhh…_ It’s f- filling me…”   
  
With her hips flush against Leia’s big, bubbly behind, her pale-green skin pressed against Leia’s rosy, alabaster cheeks, Telu started to move. She pulled back slowly, letting herself enjoy the feeling of her cock dragging against Leia’s inner walls. The warmth and tightness was like nothing else. Masturbation had suddenly lost all appeal in Telu’s mind. Not even Leia’s pussy was anywhere _near_ this good. With that thought in the front of her mind, Telu thrust back into the senator’s rear, drawing a shrill yelp out of Leia.   
  
It was clear now that Leia was a closet buttslut. Telu never would have guessed, if she were being honest, but she wasn’t about to waste this opportunity to pay the senator back for the teasing she’d engaged in earlier. She started fucking her, causing her juicy bottom to jiggle and bounce with each thrust.   
  
“ _Nnf…_ So, you like it in the ass?” Telu gloated, giving Leia a firm slap to the behind. “I never w- would have guessed, Minister Organa!”   
  
Leia moaned, letting her eyes roll back as pleasure coursed through her body. She bit her lip hard, basking in the ecstasy brought on by Telu’s thick, green member pumping in and out of her tight little donut.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Aaahhh!_ Sh- Shut up and _fuck_ m- m- _meee!”_ Leia squealed.   
  
Her voice tapered off into a high-pitched cry of pleasure as, suddenly, she came. Telu gasped sharply as Leia’s butt flexed tightly around her, rhythmically clenching and sucking her deep inside. Thick, sticky squirt, mixed with Telu’s cum, gushed from Leia’s twitching pussy and splattered all over the floor between her feet. The senator moaned and screamed shamelessly, well beyond caring if Telu saw the _real_ her.   
  
“ _I- I’m cumminggghhh… C- can’t… m- my l- legs…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Leia’s legs shook. Her thick thighs jiggled and her butt rippled as she trembled under the delightfully-firm force of Telu’s thrusts. Her knees were about to buckle, but the Mirialan was quick to take control of the situation. Telu tucked her hands under Leia’s thighs and lifted her up. Leia cried out in delight as Telu’s cock reached new depths inside of her. She wrapped her legs together around the Mirialan, locking her ankles together behind her back.   
  
“ _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”_ Leia begged. “ _Fill me UP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Telu gave her just what she wanted. With sweat on her brow, she held up the senator’s well-built lower body and fucked her on her desk. She slammed her hips into her behind, causing her whole body to bounce, ripple, and jiggle. Her busty tits, squashed against her desk, were bouncing just as wildly as her bubble butt. She smiled dumbly, her eyes crossing as her first climax tapered off, leaving her basking in the overwhelming pleasure of overstimulation brought on by Telu’s cock hammering away at her ass.   
  
Telu panted heavily, sweat dripping down her skin, glistening like a field of emeralds in the light of Leia’s office as she fucked the senator silly. It was only with great effort she managed to continue. Leia was a _very_ curvy woman, and Telu was almost alarmingly skinny. Holding the senator up while she fucked her was proving to be more difficult by the second, but the Mirialan willed herself to carry on. She groaned, clenching her teeth as she neared climax, huffing and puffing with exertion by the time she reached her limit.   
  
“ _Here… it… comes!”_ Telu growled, finding the stamina to speed her thrusts as she approached her peak. “ _I’m a- about to f- fill you up!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Do it, do it, do it, do it, DO IT!”_ Leia babbled, her tongue flopping out of her mouth. “ _Nnnaaahhh… y- yesss…”_ _  
_ _  
_ The senator went cross-eyed, shivering as she came with Telu. The feeling of hot, fresh cum pouring into her ass was more than she could handle. Her butt flexed and twitched around the Mirialan, milking her for all she was worth, sucking her as deep as she could go. Telu could only groan and gasp as she unloaded deep inside Leia’s rear. She pumped and pumped her spunk out until she thought she couldn’t possibly squirt anymore. She was wrong, though, and kept cumming, her balls pulsing strongly.   
  
The pair’s intense, simultaneous climax carried on for an alarming amount of time. It was only when Telu was completely spent, milked dry by Leia’s pucker, that their release finally ended. The Mirialan gasped for breath as she pulled out of Leia, unplugging her butthole and staggering back. Leia slumped over her desk, her ass twitching as she moaned and sighed contentedly. Her anus leaked Telu’s fresh load. Sticky, white semen trickled down Leia’s legs and dripped onto the floor. She certainly wasn’t in any condition to care about the mess, though.   
  
“ _Uuuhhh… F- Fucking GREAT,”_ Leia grunted weakly.   
  
Telu couldn’t help but chuckle at Leia’s shameless state of fucked-out bliss. The senator, lying nearly naked on top of her desk, was drenched in cum, leaking from both holes, dripping with sweat, and still riding the high of one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Even in her current state, though, she was a _hell_ of a sight. Telu stared , admiring the handprint she had left on Leia’s buttcheek. She watched her loads spill out of Leia’s twitching holes, smirking at how incredibly lucky she was to fuck such a beautiful, powerful, curvy woman.   
  
The young Mirialan’s cock finally started to soften, going flaccid for the first time since she had arrived in Leia’s office. She cleaned herself up as well as she could, zipped her pants back up, and walked around Leia’s desk. The senator sighed happily, staring dreamily at Telu as the Mirialan spoke.   
  
“You know,” Telu began. “We… probably ran a little late…”   
  
“ _Mm-hm,”_ Leia agreed, nodding. “We probably did…”   
  
“There’s not really any point in going back _now,_ is there?” Telu asked in a sly, leading tone.   
  
“No,” Leia replied with a grin. “I suppose there isn’t…”   
  
\---   
  
There were few Ministers of State anywhere near as popular as Leia Organa. The reasons were obvious enough. Such a beautiful young woman was sure to turn heads wherever she went, and in the senate chamber, her good looks were a force to be reckoned with. The obvious thing to do was to flaunt her devilish good looks for anyone who would glance her way, teasing her way into bigger and better things as her political career progressed. Most could only _dream_ of a chance to spend just one night with Leia. _Most,_ however, didn’t include one very lucky Mirialan…   
  
“ _Mmmfff…_ Keep this up,” Leia purred. “A- And you’ll make the Ministry in n- no time…”   
  
Leia moaned shakily as she rolled her hips, grinding against Telu’s face. The Mirialan senator, her cock stiff and throbbing eagerly, was on her back, her head buried somewhere beneath Leia’s juicy butt. She licked and sniffed at the Minister’s asshole, muffled moans sounding from between Leia’s thick, plump cheeks.   
  
Leia shivered, doubling over as she came, squirting onto Telu’s bare chest. Her juices splattered onto the Mirialan’s petite tits, splashing down in sticky, sweet strands. Her asshole flexed around Telu’s probing tongue, twitching and clenching until her climax was over. With a satisfied sigh, she raised her hips, leading to a disappointed whine from the Mirialan.   
  
“Done _already?”_ Telu complained.   
  
“Oh, quit it!” Leia chided, wrapping her fingers around the Mirialan’s cock. “If you behave, I’ll make sure to put in a good word for you when I visit Coruscant…”   
  
Telu stayed silent for a moment, as if pondering Leia’s offer.   
  
“ _And_ I get to eat your ass again later?” she asked expectantly.   
  
Leia only just stifled her laugh. She leaned down and planted a nice, wet kiss on the dark-green glans of Telu’s cock.   
  
“ _And_ you can eat my ass later,” Leia conceded, bouncing her butt in Telu’s face. “But only because you’re so damn good at it…”   
  
Telu grinned and planted her hands on Leia’s bottom, giving her juicy cheeks a big, firm squeeze.   
  
“Deal!” she squeaked happily.   
  
Leia rolled her eyes as she started jerking Telu’s cock. She stared down at the green shaft in her hand, licking her lips hungrily. She couldn’t wait to suck a big, fat load out of it. As she leaned down to do just that, she left her Mirialan friend with one last teasing remark.   
  
“I think,” Leia breathed, inches from Telu’s cockhead. “That this little _arrangement_ of ours will work out wonderfully…”   
  
With that, she swallowed up Telu’s cock, sliding effortlessly down to the hilt, her lips coming to rest against the Mirialan’s smooth, green pubic mound. This was certainly, Leia mused, the start of a long, mutually beneficial political partnership…   
  
Or, at least, that was what she kept _telling_ herself every time she let Telu fuck her senseless... 


End file.
